1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pumping tools and more particularly, to a foldable operating handle assembly for hand air pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional folding hand air pump, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a handgrip unit 1 and a pumping rod unit 3. The pumping rod unit 3 is coupled to the handgrip unit 1 and turnable about a pivot center C relative to the handgrip unit 1. The pivot center C divides the handgrip unit 1 into a first part and a second part. A notch 13 is located on the first part of the handgrip unit 1 so that the pumping rod unit 3 can be biased relative to the handgrip unit 1 to reduce the length of the hand air pump.
The first part of the handgrip unit 1 of the aforesaid prior art hand air pump can be grasped by the user's hand. Because the pumping rod unit 3 is located on the first part, when the user biases the pumping rod unit 3 relative to the handgrip unit 1 to receive the hand air pump, the user's hand tends to be injured.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate another design of hand air pump according to the prior art. According to this design, the handgrip unit 1 has the notch 13 located on the other end, allowing the pumping rod unit 3 to be biased relative to the handgrip unit 1 over 180°.
However, in either of the aforesaid prior art designs, the user's hand will touch the notch 13 when grasping the handgrip unit 3. It is not comfortable to touch the notch 13 when grasping the handgrip unit 3. Further, neither of the aforesaid prior art designs can absolutely eliminate accidental jamming injury during operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved structure of hand air pump that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs.